Letters to IchiRuki
by Death and Berry
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are now a couple. They are willing to answer any of your questions about their growing relationship. SUBMIT YOUR LETTERS TO ICHIRUKI :
1. Letters to IchiRuki

**Letters to IchiRuki**

Hello to you all Ichiruki fans!

I had this idea of fic in the head for a long time now, and someone requests it on another site so I thought I might give it a try!

The fic takes place after the Fullbring battle, and Ichigo and Rukia are in a relationship. They are willing to answer all your questions about them being a couple and all. Any kinds of questions are accepted, except for vulgar and MA rated questions. Those will not be tolerated nor answered.

You can even ask advices, as long as there is still an Ichiruki base.

I'm not aware that something like that has already been made, or if it's going to get popular with you fans, but in any case of double-fic or unpopularity, I'm simply going to erase this.

The rating will probably stay T, for language, minor violence (Rukia's kicks xD) … etc.

So you are now free (and encouraged) to go and ask questions to Ichigo and Rukia in review. You can also let me know what you think of the idea, of course ;)

- DISCLAIMER: Bleach and the characters are own by Tite Kubo -

|Death and Berry|


	2. Letter from islandgirl15

**From: islandgirl15**

**My best guy friend and I have the similar relationship as you guys: we fight, I'm violent towards him, he's a butt, I can't draw and he makes fun of them, etc. Here's the scary part: he's a ginger (orange hair) and I have black hair. The thing here is that I'm not sure if I love him or not. Help? **

Dear Islandgirl15,

You are violent towards him? I totally approve! Sometimes we, brilliant women, have no other choice than remind these dumb men how to treat us with respect! _The orange-haired growled next to his girlfriend. "What the- ! Like I don't respect you! You're just a natural violent, don't put this on my fault!" The Kuchiki snapped him on the face in response and continued. _Sorry about him, he didn't get his kiss this morning when he woke up so he's being grumpy. _Before the boy could interfere, she restarted. _So where were we? Yes, your similarity with us… I do have a question though, what do you mean by you can't draw, like me? _"She means that you can't draw! Jeez, finally someone who agrees with me…" mumbled Ichigo as he rubbed his left cheek. Rukia's eyes widened in frustration. "I sure can draw! You're just too stupid to realize it!" Ichigo sighed in annoyance, "Whatever, the girl did not write to us to hear us fight!" Rukia frowned at him before getting back to her letter. _Hum, sorry about that… It's really crazy though that you guys are like us, I mean, with the orange and black hair part. And to answer your question, I was like you when I left Ichigo for 17 months… Of course I felt horrible, (even if it took a lot of time for me to admit it) and I didn't know what kind of feelings I had for him. I hadn't loved anyone before in my life, so I was, yes, as much as I hate to admit it, scared. All I know is that when I got to see him back, my heart was… Gosh, I can't even describe it. It was like a millions butterfly in my stomach, and my heart was beating faster than ever in my chest. Even though I was looking cool, when I saw his face, so sad in the pouring rain, I just wanted to cry and held him in my arms forever… I wanted to bury both the pain we have felt during these previous months. It was absolutely an indescribable feeling. But it's only after, when Ichigo and I were finally alone that he kissed me, and told me how much he had missed me. The moment was perfect, and then I realize what the feeling was: love. _Ichigo was intensely and emotionally staring at her. Rukia turned to him, a slight blush on her perfect cheeks and said shyly, "What?" Ichigo smiled tenderly at her and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. He then embraced her with his large arms, making the girl sighed happily and let her head rest on his chest. Ichigo continued for her, _I think that what Rukia was trying to say is that, you should pay attention on your reaction towards him. Does your heart beat faster when you see him? Can't you stop thinking about him when you sleep, when you work, when you watch TV, when you see other couples? Whatever you're doing, he's always on your mind. Do you feel like you could do anything for him? Ask yourself those questions and you should have your answer. Of course, it's never easy to understand our emotions. But maybe sometime, you will just…know it. Feel it. That you want to stand by his side as long as you live. That's what I felt, and I still feel towards Rukia. _The raven-haired girl smiled against her boyfriend's neck. _Well we hope we helped you with your problem. And if we could give you one advice: don't burry your feelings, accept them, even if it's hard. You can always ask us anything if you have any doubts, _finished Rukia._

Sincerely, Rukia and Ichigo.


	3. Letter from adamxero

**From: adamxero**

**If Rukia had to choose between who she loved more who would she pick**

**Ichigo or Renji.**

Dear Adamxero,

Well, well… This is a tough one… _"Rukia!" shouted accusingly the tall man next to her. The girl laughed in an almost giggle. "I was only kidding!" _No, seriously, I like Renji, of course, but more as a brother. We've known each other for so long and I have a lot of memories with him in Rukongai… I couldn't erase everything we have been through, because we helped each other a lot during all these years. He is a very important friend to me and I care very much about him. But he's not a certain orange-haired imbecile… _The said imbecile growled slightly, making Rukia smirk. _Ichigo has been the most important person in my life since our meeting, and even though he's such a dummy sometimes, I can't compare the love I have for him with any other person on this planet. I know I couldn't live without my strawberry…_ She finished grinning, and just when Ichigo was about to kiss her, she rapidly took a red berry from the basket on the counter and put it in the boy's mouth, making him widening his eyes. He growled as he realize what was in his mouth and chew the piece of fruit. Rukia then laughed while eating a strawberry herself. "Uh-oh, you got competition buddy, I like this strawberry too…" In response, Ichigo smirked playfully, making Rukia stop her amusement. As she wondered why he wasn't mad, the boy lifted her from her chair by taking her by the waist, and then began tickling her madly. "Hahahaa! Ichi- Ichigo Haha! STOP! Gra-hahaha!" But the boy continued, grinning at his girlfriend. "You'll regret making fun of my name, little teaser…" _

Sincerely, _and left to play_, Rukia and Ichigo.


	4. Letter from bubbleboss1022

**From: bubbleboss1022**

**How did you guys FINALLY confess to one another? Have you told Byakuya yet? If yes, how's he dealing with it?**

Dear Bubbleboss1022,

Well, _started Ichigo,_ this is a long story… We started our relationship after the battle with our Xecution. Rukia and I were alone and I told myself 'This is now or never, you might lose her again…' So I took all the courage I had and I finally told her how much I have missed her. She wasn't saying anything, and she had her eyes widened, until finally she smiled to me and responded that she had missed me too. We didn't need to say nothing because we were speaking with our eyes. Then I leaned down until we met in a kiss. "_Wow Ichigo, I didn't know you could be such a romantic" Rukia slightly laughed. "But you didn't exactly answer the question here…" she added with a grin. _Hum yeah,_ Ichigo continued, _So it's only a few months later that we finally said 'these' three words to each other. _"And then…?" insisted Rukia, teasing her boyfriend. It was working because the boy soon got a deep blush on his face. _"Hum… We… I can't say that in a letter! _yelled the blushing one to the raven-haired girl. "Come on Ichigo, it's not that big deal! It's not like we're telling all the Soul Society! Fine, I'll finish it! _We slept together for the first time after that. "_RUKIA!" The Kuchiki laughed at her boyfriend's shyness. "What? It's not that big deal!" Ichigo's red cheeks came back to normal and he surprisingly smirked at Rukia. "Fine, then I can tell them how you react during it…" Rukia became dark red in a second and closed Ichigo's mouth with her small hands. "No! Okay, okay, you win!" Ichigo laughed triumphantly "Well, now I know how to win against you…" Rukia only growled in response and continued the letter_. Hum, to continue your questions… Have we told Byakuya? You mean Nii-sama? Of course! Once I got Ichigo to get the balls to do it, we went to the Kuchiki mansion and announced it to my brother. He took it very well. _Ichigo choked "Very well?! If 'very well' means 'Scatter, Senbonzakura' then yes he did took it very well! "Come one Ichigo…" _He only chased you for an hour with his Zanpakutô's Shikai and then warned you that if you were to hurt me or my feelings, he would cut you in millions of pieces. But he did agree in the end. Nii-sama… He is such a respectable noble… _"Pfff, more like a real pain-in-the-ass noble…" grumbled Ichigo. But he soon received a powerful kick from his beloved. "Ichigo! Don't you talk of Nii-sama like that! Take that back, now!" But the man stood silent. "Fine, then I'm going back to Soul Society," Rukia stated as she headed for the Kurosaki's front door. "Rukia… Come on stop the joke." But the girl was out of his view, and wasn't returning. "Rukia! Okay! I didn't mean it! It's okay now! Rukia!"_

Sincerely, Rukia and Ichigo 


	5. Letter from TheAnnoyingOne97

**From: TheAnnoyingOne97**

**Dear Ichigo and Rukia,**

**First of all, Ichigo. Boxers or Briefs? That aside, I was wondering how do you maintain your love life and your shinigami duties? Also, what is your favorite thing to do as a couple? And if you ever have children, what would you name them?**

Dear TheAnnoyingOne97,

First of all, what's up with your name? You're proud of being annoying or something? _"Ichigo!" interrupted the petite woman. "Be nicer with people!" The boy only growled and rolled his eyes then continued, _Secondly, what kind of question is that? It's private! I won't tell you what I have as underwear! _"Ichigo wear boxers, I don't really think he is the kind of man who would wear briefs…" "RUKIA!" yelled the boyfriend in accusation. Obviously, the raven-haired one ignored his shouting. _Ichigo is more the boxer type, even though he's not wearing these under his shinigami uniform. In fact, when he turns into a shinigami, he has a sort of bandage to support his…well his 'package' if I could say…

"_Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually saying that in the letter!" exclaimed Ichigo. Rukia frowned. "Well, I'm only answering the questions, because apparently you can't do it! Anyway, what was your second question? Ah yes!" _How do we maintain our love life and shinigami duties? Well, sure it's a bit complicated, but for me, I get a day or two off my vice-captain's work, and I go to the world of the living to spend time with Ichigo. As for Ichigo, he decided to take a year off after his graduation because he's still not decided on what to do, or if he wants to move with me in Soul Society. He is working also during the week when I'm at the Seireitei, and he takes care of Hollows in Karakura at the same time. You can see we have a pretty full life, but until now it's working pretty well. Of course we miss each other when we're apart for a few days…

Our favourite thing to do as a couple? _restarted Ichigo. _Hum… It depends really… We usually hang out at home, at the park, at the beach if it's summer, or at the skating rink now that Rukia knows what it is. We still fight a lot, well like always, but as long as we're with each other, the activity doesn't really matter in the end… _Rukia smiled at the substitute shinigami and he continued. _Hum… The names of our eventual children? How would we know? It's not like we're thinking about that already! We just got together a few months ago… Jeez… "_Right Rukia?" asked the orange-haired man to his love one for support. But the girl was looking down, as if she was trying to hide her face. "Rukia…? No, don't tell me… You've been thinking about it already?" The girl's cheeks became light pink. "Well, not really… May-maybe… I mean, yes…?" she hesitantly admitted. Ichigo widened his hazel eyes. "Se-seriously? And, wha-what were your hum… ideas?" _

Well, _started Rukia, _I only thought of one for a girl… I got inspired from both our females models… Hisana and Masaki. So when you put it together, it makes Hisaki… It was just a random idea like that- "_No," cut Ichigo. "I think it's…beautiful…" Rukia looked at him surprisingly and they finally smiled sweetly to each other. _How about if it was a boy, _continued Ichigo, _we name him like… Tsuyoi… It means powerful… _Rukia giggled slightly. "You never change…you and your strong and manly things…" She then leaned up until her nose was tickling his and spoke in a whisper. "We'll see in time and place…" And with that, the two lovebirds crossed the final distance between their lips and kissed each other lovingly, forgetting about everything around them. _

Sincerely, Rukia and Ichigo. 


	6. Letter from TaiTaiFishie

**From: TaiTaiFishie**

**Dear Ichigo and Rukia, how did your friends react to the news that you are now a couple? Especially Renji and Orihime. Oh, Isshin and Yuzu, too.**

Dear TaiTaiFishie,

How did our friends react? _started Ichigo. _Well_, _for the Pineapple-Head, Rukia and I told him at Soul Society. His answer was simply and stupidly: "Finally!" _"Which obviously left me surprised and Ichigo deeply scowling at Renji." added Rukia. _Of course, after that he warned me that if I were to hurt Rukia someday, he'll beat me to death. I simply responded that I'll never hurt Rukia, but he could always try to kill me, it will give him some training. _Rukia sighed, annoyed. "Yeah, and then you guys started fighting like real morons and screamed at each other that you will 'Bankai your ass!'" Rukia imitated her two friends with a manly voice. "You two idiots…" _

_Before Ichigo could reply to the insult and defend his case, Rukia continued the letter._ As for Orihime? Well, I guess she had always cared for Ichigo very much, so I was a bit scared that it will make her sad, but when we announced her she seemed really happy. The again Orihime is an extremely nice person and I am lucky to have her as a friend. Of course it may have something to do with the fact that she is starting to date Ishida. These two are very cute together; I hope they will be happy. And for the rest of our friends, they were pretty happy for us. _"Yeah, except Keigo who cried that I had stolen his precious 'Kuchiki-san'… What a jerk…" growled Ichigo, making his girlfriend laugh slightly._

My dad and Yuzu though, _continued Ichigo,_ that's another story… They went so insane that they actually were jumping everywhere in the house. They couldn't stop crying tears of joy. I mean come on! It was really starting to get on my nerves! Yuzu couldn't stop hugging Rukia and cried that she will have another real sister. And my father, he…er… _"Let's just say he REALLY, but REALLY wants grandchildren…" announced Rukia, her cheeks getting pink. "I mean he was already talking to us about it, but it's really when he came to me personally and gave me a whole bag of lingerie to attract Ichigo that I realize he was a bit…insane." "WHAT?!" screamed Ichigo, his eyes widening intensely. "He was the one who gave those underwear to you?" Rukia shyly coughed. "Hum no actually, I never wear the assorted underwear he gave me. I thought they were too much…revealing." Ichigo was red of madness. "That's it! That crazy old-goat face is DEAD! DEAD I tell you!" "Ichigo! Wait!" called Rukia as she was running after her angry boyfriend._

Sincerely, Rukia and Ichigo.


	7. Letter 2 from TheAnnoyingOne97

**From: TheAnnoyingOne97**

**Dear Ichigo and Rukia,**

**Thank you for replying to my questions. And to answer your question, Ichigo, my name is TheAnnoyingOne97 because well... I'm annoying :P**

**Now I have more questions for you!**

**Rukia, is it true about what people say about how Asian man are small... down there? And does that apply to Ichigo? Ichigo, has Rukia ever dressed so sexily that you had a nose bleed? What type of cake do you want at your wedding? And what would Byakuya do to Ichigo if he ever got Rukia pregnant out of wedlock?**

**Love**

Dear TheAnnoyingOne97,

You again?! _Shouted Ichigo. _And what's up with your questions? Are you out of your mind?! _Rukia sighed. "Calm down Ichigo. The person is nice enough to ask us questions and I think she deserves respect. I will answer your questions!" "Rukia, NO!" The black-haired woman wrapped tape around her boyfriend's mouth and continues despite the boy's rumbling. _So, people say that? Really? Well, I can't really say for other men because the only one I saw 'down there' was Ichigo, but I can sure answer for him. This rumour you're talking about surely does not…hum…apply to him. I mean, Ichigo is tall, large, muscular… So I think it's only understandable that he isn't…hum…small 'down there'…

_Rukia's cheeks burned a little from all the thoughts that were appearing in her mind. She coughed suddenly. _Hum, okay… Next one? Ichigo do you want to answer? _The boy desperately shook his head. _No? Okay then I'll do it. Yes he did once. Matsumoto-san got me black lingerie for my birthday, and yes, when Ichigo saw me with it, he got a HUGE nose bleed. I was even thinking about getting him to the emergency, he was loosing too much blood! Well anyway, it's always a fun memory to bring up! _She smiled mischievously while Ichigo was blushing hard. _What type of cake do we want? Hum, seriously, we don't have time to think about that yet. We know we want to get married someday, but we're not quite to this kind of interrogation. But right now I'd have to say… Probably a chocolate and vanilla cake, with strawberry on it, of course! Oh, it will be cute if we had both our zanpakutos on top of the cake, you know in reduced size?

How would Nii-sama react if I was pregnant with Ichigo's baby out of marriage? Hum…Honestly, I have no idea. I don't want to bring shame on the Kuchiki, and Nii-sama will probably be mad… I'm sure it won't happen but if it was the case, we would surely get married before the baby comes. _Ichigo was struggling with the tape around his face, grumbling something to interrupt this none-sense letter. _Anyway, thanks for your questions! We really appreciate it! _Rukia smiled slightly as Ichigo tried to speak. "No we'refff fnot!"_

Sincerely, Rukia and Ichigo


	8. Letter from hitsugayatomone

**From: hitsugaya-tomone**

**I love it seeing you two finally together XD you both are my most favorite couple ever!**

**before you two start dating, how did you feel about each other?**

Dear Hitsugaya-tomone,

Well first of all thanks, I guess… It's always nice to know that someone likes us! _Rukia smiled nicely._ Hum, before we started dating how do I felt? Well before Ichigo lost his shinigamis powers, I guess I liked the idiot more than a friend but I just hadn't realized it. I had never felt such feelings for someone in the past so, I think I was lost in my unknown emotions. When we were separated for 17 months, I didn't want to admit to myself that I was missing Ichigo very much. I wasn't use to this kind of weakness, when you depend on someone else so much. A lot of people later told me that I was living like a dead person during these months. I was not alive. I wasn't happy. Of course I couldn't admit it; even today I hate to say it.

It's only when we saw each other again and that Ichigo told me he had feelings for me, that I realized I was sharing the emotion. I wanted to be with him, no matter what.

_Ichigo smiled emotionally at Rukia and took her hand in his. _As for me, _he started, _I have always loved her. Since the first day. I was just too dumb and proud to realize and admit it. You know what they say; it's only when you lose something that you realize how much you care about it. Well that's what happened with Rukia. When she disappeared, I acted like everything was cool and fine, but inside, it was pouring rain. Only this midget Kuchiki knew how to take me out of depression. She was the moon illuminating my dark nights. She was the one who stopped the rain. And she is still the light in my heart. I still don't understand how I fell in love with that crazy Chappy-lover, _Rukia frowned, _but I did. I fell for her, and I'm the luckiest person in the world.

_Suddenly, a loud chuckle was heard behind the two lovebirds, and soon a red-pineapple head was coming out of his hiding place, laughing uncontrollably. "HAHA! What are you guys doing? Reading Shakespeare? AHAHAHA! I didn't know you were so wimp Ichigo! AHAHAHA!" The orange-haired man blushed hard in madness and embarrassment. He already had difficulty admitting that to Rukia, so tell it in front of Renji? He was going to kill himself. No, he was going to kill the baboon bastard… _

Sincerely, Rukia and Ichigo 


	9. Letter from SirenaRoseLoganKurosaki

**From: SirenaRoseLoganKurosakiStraw berry'sCuzin**

**Dear Strawberry and Rukia, I wanted to ask what is the most romantic thing u guys have done for one another so far? And Rukia does Strawberry get jealous easily? Strawberry same question does Rukia get jealous easily?  
P.S. I think you guys are awesome, I look up to both of you! Say hi to Pretty Boy (Byakuya) for me**

Dear SirenaRoseLoganKurosakiStraw berry'sCuzin,

well first of all, we want to apologize, since it took us a lot of time to answer your letters. We are so sorry, Soul Society kept us really busy lately...

Now for your questions, _started Rukia. _The most romantic thing we did for each other? Hum... it depends really. I mean, we never been the lovey-dovey couple style, but when we're in the...right moment, if I can say, it just happen. Nothing is planned and it simply prove our love for each other...

I agree with Rukia, _continued Ichigo. _But I remember one time, Rukia and I watched a movie where the characters we're getting ready for prom. Rukia asked me what it was and she seemed...envious? It's hard to explain but I saw her eyes glittering... And also something that looked like sadness... Probably because she could never live it herself.

Anyway, one night, I gave her a black dress, simple and sweet, to fit her perfectly, and I ordered her to put it on right now. Of course, she fought a little, but finally put it. _Ichigo laughed at the memory._ Then, I changed myself while she was putting her new clothe, and I escorted her to my room. She was mad and kept asking what the hell I was doing, until I opened the door.

There was orange and purple balloons around the room, with Ichigo's I-Pod playing slow songs, and only a small turning lamp as source of light, _Rukia said dreamily. _As I stared in shock at the view, Ichigo smiled, stepped foward, and bowed a little. I still remember his exact words: "Would you dance with me, Rukia Kuchiki?"

_Rukia and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at each other, their eyes filled with love. _I still can't believe you did that...You have to admit it isn't very...Ichigo, _said Rukia as her smile turned into a smirk. Ichigo growled slightly._ Eeh, well, what do you want... _he answered, scratching the back of his head._

As for the jeaslousy quetion_, started Rukia, her voice soon turning into a laugh. _Yes, Ichigo is the jealous type. Didn't expect that do you? But he is indeed. Every time Keigo-kun or Kon talk to me, he's almost ripping their bodies apart. _Ichigo frowned. _"_I'm not jealous! They are just two damn perverts and I need to protect Rukia's innocence!_"

_Rukia rolled her eyes. "My innocence..? Good one..." Ichigo, not knowing what to say next, answered the question himself. _Then yes, Rukia is the jealous type. I would even say she is quite the possessive woman. _Rukia's cheeks went pink. "I'm not!" she replied on the edge of frowning. "Oh, now you're the one telling crap!" Ichigo attacked back. "Remember that blond girl at the restaurant?" _

_Rukia opened her mouth to spoke for her own case but shut it close the very next second. Her blush only got more clear and she turned her head away from her lover. "Pfft!" was her one and only answer. _

_Ichigo laughed at her cuteness. "Don't worry, I like you being possessive..." Rukia faced him as her eyes widened and Ichigo concluded before she could speak. _Thank you for your support, we appreciate it. Also, I'll tell Byakuya you say hi (although what do you mean by 'pretty boy'?).

Sincerely, Rukia and Ichigo


End file.
